Histoire de famille
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite fic qui tente d'explorer un peu plus le passé d'Eliot et qui prendrait place quelque part dans la saison 4. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à recevoir leur nouvelle cliente, Nathan ne comprend pas pourquoi Eliot disparaît soudainement. Et si cette cliente n'était pas n'importe qui.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Petite fic qui tente d'explorer un peu plus le passé d'Eliot et qui prendrait place quelque part dans la saison 4.**

 **Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à recevoir leur nouvelle cliente, Nathan ne comprend pas pourquoi Eliot disparaît soudainement. Et si cette cliente n'était pas n'importe qui.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Histoire de famille**_

Ce jour là, l'équipe s'apprêtait à recevoir leur nouvelle cliente, une avocate âgée de 40 ans qui, selon ses dires, était sûre d'être en danger. En effet, selon ce qu'elle avait dit à Nathan quand elle l'avait contacté pour l'engager, elle avait déjà échappé de justesse à deux tentatives de meurtre et elle ne voulait plus se laisser faire. Cette jeune femme plutôt résolue et volontaire se nommait Alexandra Carpenter.

Assise sur la banquette du Rory's Café, elle ouvrit un porte document devant Nathan avec un air déterminé. Elle avait vraiment un air sévère, froid et Nathan fut impressionné par sa forte personnalité. C'était quelqu'un qui avait de la prestance et dans son métier cela devait l'arranger. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient retenus en une longue queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus électriques transperçaient son interlocuteur. Même si le tailleur hors de prix devait être la tenue de la plupart de ses confrères, Alexandra n'en portait pas. Pour venir à ce rendez-vous, elle s'était habillée en jean et portait un t-shirt noir sur lequel elle avait enfilé une chemise vert kaki laissée ouverte. Elle sortit une fine paire de lunette en métal argenté et les mit rapidement. Nathan ressentit une étrange impression, celle de la connaître pourtant il savait que c'était impossible. Une femme de sa trempe ne pouvait pas s'oublier facilement. Alors il tenta de chasser cette étrange impression. Pour l'entretien, Eliot aurait normalement dut être avec lui mais, au dernier moment, en entrant dans le bar, son ami avait prétexté avoir autre chose d'urgent à faire et il avait disparu en un éclair. Nathan avait trouvé ça étrange, mais il ne voulait pas le contrarier. Il se retrouvait donc en tête à tête avec la jeune femme. L'avocate avait un air sombre et elle expliquait son histoire avec une détermination sans faille. Ce fut à cet instant que Sophie vint les rejoindre. La jeune femme voulait en savoir plus sur l'histoire de l'avocate. Nathan lui jeta un coup d'œil et la laissa s'installer.

\- Vous comprenez Mr Ford, dit Alexandra avec conviction d'une voix grave et sourde, je sais que je m'approche du but et que cela les effraie. C'est pour cela qu'ils veulent à tous prix m'éliminer. Ils ne veulent pas que j'aboutisse. Mais je refuse de les laisser faire. J'y laisserais peut-être ma vie mais cette affaire doit éclater au grand jour et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Attendez Mme Carpenter… Si vous repreniez tout depuis le début pour mon associée.

Alexandra dévisagea Sophie et se redressa en faisant glisser l'un des dossiers vers elle

\- Eh bien voilà depuis 12 ans je mène une enquête sur les commandos fantômes. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

\- Vaguement, répondit Nathan.

\- Vous savez donc que c'est un sujet sensible. Le gouvernement refuse d'admettre qu'ils existent car il devrait expliquer à quoi ils ont bien pu servir et à quoi ils servent encore de nos jours. Mais ces commandos sont réels et je vais le prouver.

\- Vous m'excuserez mais moi je ne comprends pas tout, intervint Sophie. C'est quoi ces commandos fantômes ?

\- Des commandos militaires qui agissent lors de mission non officielles hors du pays, répondit Nathan.

\- Non Mr Ford, c'est bien plus que cela, le reprit Alexandra. Parmi les plus jeunes volontaires qui souhaitent s'engager dans l'armée, les instructeurs ont la charge de repérer ceux qui peuvent avoir des aptitudes au combat et qui n'ont plus de famille ou plus vraiment d'attaches. Ils leur apprennent à manier les armes, ils leur enseignent toutes les techniques de combats à mains nues ou à l'arme blanche. Ils les entraînent à tuer… à devenir des assassins en puissance et ils les envoient sans soutien ni portes de sorties faire leur sale boulot à l'autre bout du monde et… Et si jamais ils se font prendre par leurs ennemis comme leur matériel n'est même pas américain et qu'ils n'ont aucun tatouage d'unité, ils les abandonnent ! … Ils les laissent se faire capturer, torturer ou tuer. Pour nos dirigeants, la vie de ces hommes est une quantité négligeable ! Ce ne sont que des pions interchangeables que l'on peut sacrifier.

\- C'est horrible… ne put qu'ajouter Sophie.

Nathan ressentit la passion et la haine de la jeune femme pour ce qu'elle leur racontait et baissa les yeux quelques secondes sur sa tasse de café avant de lui répondre.

\- Excusez-moi Mme Carpenter mais vous enquêtez depuis 12 ans… C'est long… Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment dans les attributions d'une avocate ce genre d'investigations ?

\- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas Mr Ford… Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Alors je le fais ! Cela me semble normal et je ne suis pas prête à renoncer, quel qu'en soit le prix… Pendant ces douze ans on a essayé par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de m'empêcher d'enquêter. J'ai passé plusieurs nuits en prison ! J'ai été insulté ! J'ai été harcelé ! J'ai été menacé ! Des hommes ont cambriolés ma maison ! Ma voiture a été poussée dans le fossé ! Des salopards ont même tenté de faire peur à mes filles ou à mon mari ! Mais je refuse de laisser tomber.

\- Ça a dut être horrible, dit Sophie. Mais après tout ça comment vous avez réussie à trouver la force de continuer ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner, répondit Alexandra. Les familles de ses hommes ont le droit que nous reconnaissons le sacrifice de leurs enfants ou de leurs frères. Elles ont le droit de savoir ce qu'ils leur aient arrivés et eux… Ils ont le droit que l'on reconnaisse leurs sacrifices. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber !

\- Je vous sens touché, répondit Nathan en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Vous faites partie de ces familles ?

L'avocate marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea ses interlocuteurs avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Oui… Les commandos fantômes m'ont arraché mon petit frère… et… Et Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe où je ne pense pas à lui. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de brillant… Il aurait pu faire tellement d'autre chose dans la vie, mais nous n'avons pas eu une enfance facile… et l'armée en a lâchement profité… L'une des principales règles étaient qu'il ne devait en parler à personne sous aucun prétexte mais je suis… enfin j'étais très proche de mon petit frère… Il a vu que je me posais des questions et il a fini par me le dire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il devait partir avec ses hommes en Birmanie. Ça fait 12 ans Mr Ford… Je venais juste de trouver une place d'associé dans un cabinet d'avocat, alors j'ai décidé de me lancer à sa recherche et de faire éclater la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner… En cherchant dans tous les dossiers sur lesquels j'ai pu mettre la main, j'ai réussi à trouver deux certificats de décès classés confidentiels qui correspondent aux hommes de son commando lors de cette fameuse mission mais, rien sur lui… ça fait douze ans maintenant que je passe des journées et des nuits à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé là-bas mais… mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qui lui ait arrivé…

\- Ça doit être horrible de ne pas savoir… dit Sophie.

\- C'est bien plus que cela Mme Deveraux… Ça me hante… Si je suis devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui c'est grâce à mon frère mais moi… je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. Et ce n'est pas normal. J'aurais du le protéger. C'était moi l'aînée.

Sophie et Nathan virent bien que la jeune femme était bouleversée par la perte de son jeune frère dans des conditions aussi injustes et tragiques. A l'évocation du souvenir de ce dernier, toute son assurance avait disparue et elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Même plus de dix ans après, la jeune femme semblait avoir tellement de mal à se remettre de sa disparition. L'avocate fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien Mr Ford. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je veux que tout ça s'arrête pour de bon ! Je veux que ces commandos fantômes soient démantelés, que l'on donne à ces hommes de vrais statuts et que les familles comme moi qui ne savent pas ce que sont devenus leurs proches le sachent enfin.

\- En faisant éclater la vérité sur les commandos fantômes vous pensez faire remonter le dossier de votre frère à la surface et enfin savoir ce qui a pu lui arriver ?

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça normal ? Je ne sais même pas s'il est mort ou non ? Il est peut-être en train de croupir au fond d'une prison et tout le monde s'en fout ? A moins qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'on l'empêche de reprendre contact avec moi. Peut-être qu'il a été menacé. Peut-être qu'une explosion l'a rendu amnésique ? Vous ne savez pas le nombre de scénarios que je me suis inventés et je ne dois pas être la seule ? Vous pourriez vivre vous avec cette incertitude ?

Nathan ne lui répondit rien mais pensa qu'il était sans doute difficile de vivre avec tel manque, surtout que la jeune femme avait l'air d'aimer profondément son jeune frère. Il hocha la tête et lui répondit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas… Je comprends votre démarche et ce qui vous motive Mme Carpenter. Vous pouvez nous attendre ici quelques instants. Je vais mettre au courant mon équipe et au moins dans ce bar, vous ne risquez rien pour le moment.

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

...

Avec Sophie, Nathan gagna l'appartement. Parker mangeait des céréales et Hardison était devant sa console.

\- Eliot n'est pas revenu ? Demanda Nathan sur un ton intrigué en constatant l'absence de ce dernier. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me donne son avis sur cette affaire.

\- Non, dit Hardison. Toujours pas.

\- Bien… Préviens-moi dés que tu as de ses nouvelles. Cette jeune femme semble sincère. Elle veut vraiment mettre en pleine lumière ces commandos fantômes.

\- Je n'en reviens pas. Tout cela me semble presques irréel. C'est quand même horrible de savoir que l'armée américaine exploite des jeunes gens de la sorte, dit Sophie.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dit Nathan. Mais je préfère ne pas tomber dans un piège. Alors je préfère vérifier son histoire avant d'aller plus loin. Qu'est ce que nous savons vraiment d'elle ?

Hardison se redressa et activa l'ordinateur.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai ! Alexandra Carpenter, 40 ans. Avocate au barreau de Washington depuis 10 ans. Elle est spécialisée dans les femmes et les enfants maltraitées. Mariée à Ted Carpenter, journaliste au Daily News. C'est son petit ami du lycée. Ils sont mariés depuis 20 ans. Ensembles ils forment vraiment une équipe de choc. Ils ont fait éclatés trois gros scandales politiques et financiers ces six dernières années. Ils ont même démantelé un réseau d'esclaves domestiques en provenance d'Afrique. Sinon, Alexandra est originaire d'une petite ville perdue de l'Oklahoma. Orpheline de mère à 7 ans. Elle a trois enfants. Amanda 18 ans, c'est une surdouée. Elle est déjà à la fac avec une bourse et envisage comme son père de faire une carrière dans le journalisme. En plus, elle est ceinture noire d'aïkido et elle partage ses week-ends entre ses compétitions et un petit club country où elle chante en jouant de la guitare.

Nathan observait la photo de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns retenus en une seule tresse et aux yeux bleus qui était apparu sur l'écran. Elle paraissait aussi déterminée et combattante que sa mère mais son air lui rappelait aussi quelqu'un d'autre… Mais c'était impossible... Nathan se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

\- Après il y a Brittany, 15 ans qui a l'air de prendre le même chemin de sa sœur. Elle est plutôt douée mais elle préfère la boxe thaïlandaise et le kempo. Elle a déjà gagné plusieurs compétitions. Et enfin le petit dernier, Eliot, 11 ans.

Cette fois Nathan sursauta et comprit qu'il n'était peut-être pas en train d'halluciner.

\- Attends Hardison… Dis-moi si tu devais subir ce qu'Alexandra a subit ? Si on t'arrachait ton frère que tu as l'air d'aimer plus que tout et que moins d'un an après tu accouches de ton premier garçon, tu ne lui donnerais pas son prénom ?

\- Si peut-être mais pourquoi ?

\- Sophie ? Demanda Nathan.

\- Après la discussion que nous venons d'avoir avec elle, je suis sûre que tu as raison.

\- Hardison ? C'est quoi son nom de jeune fille ?

\- Son nom de jeune fille ?

\- Oui, Carpenter c'est bien le nom de son mari ? Alors je te demande son nom de jeune fille. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué.

Le hacker ne comprit pas où voulez en venir Nathan, mais il fit défiler une liste de noms et se figea avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

\- C'est pas croyable.

\- Dis toujours…

\- Spencer…

Nathan se rapprocha de l'écran et conclut devant les yeux ébahis de ses amis qui venaient enfin de comprendre son raisonnement.

\- Donc cela veut dire que si jamais elle n'avait jamais été mariée son fils s'appellerait Eliot Spencer ?

Nathan se retourna lentement vers les autres membres de son équipe et comprit qu'ils étaient totalement abasourdis. Lui aussi sous le choc, il murmura dans un souffle.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a disparu en l'apercevant dans le bar tout à l'heure ? Alexandra Carpenter est la sœur d'Eliot !

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible Nathan, dit Sophie.

\- Si … Et il n'y a pas que ça. Réfléchis. Le frère d'Alexandra a disparu il y 12 ans… La fille aînée avait six ans. A cet âge là on se rappel de certaines choses. Qu'est ce que nous savons sur Eliot ?

Ses amis ne répondirent pas et Nathan termina sa pensée.

\- Il pratique différents arts martiaux dont l'aïkido et le kempo. Il joue de la guitare et il chante plutôt bien.

\- Attends tu crois vraiment que… Commença Sophie.

\- Oui… Hardison, trouve-moi Eliot.

\- Je voudrais bien mais il n'a ni son téléphone ni son oreillette. Je ne peux pas le localiser.

\- Personne ne sait où il est ?

\- Non, dit Hardison. Il n'a rien dit.

\- Est-ce que l'on sait qui a tenté de tuer Alexandra ? Demanda Nathan. Parce que si on a vu juste et que c'est vraiment sa sœur, nous avons intérêt à le trouver avant lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il puisse regretter par la suite.

\- Mais on ne sait même pas si c'est vraiment sa sœur, dit Sophie.

\- On va vérifier !

Nathan sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées et regagna le bar. En silence, Sophie le suivit.

...

Nathan et Sophie entrèrent dans le bar et s'assirent de nouveau à la table de la jeune femme.

\- Alors qu'en dis votre équipe ?

\- Nous allons vous aider.

\- Je vous remercie… Je me suis longtemps battue seule, mais maintenant je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide. Cette tentative de meurtre prouve que je me rapproche du but. A plusieurs je sais que nous parviendrons enfin à les faire tomber !

\- Je me doute que c'est difficile, mais vous n'auriez pas une photo de votre frère ?

\- J'en ai toujours une sur moi mais elle date de 12 ans. S'il est toujours en vie, il ne doit plus ressembler à ça…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons les logiciels qu'il faut pour la vieillir si nous en avons besoin.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ouvrit son portefeuille. Nathan remarqua en premier une photo de sa famille. La jeune femme la déplaça et continua à chercher. L'avocate sortit enfin une photo et la posa sur la table. Sur celle-ci un jeune homme qui devait avoir 24 ans tenait sur ses genoux une fillette d'environ six ans, sans doute Amanda, et lui montrait un accord de guitare. Le jeune homme souriait en regardant l'objectif. Il avait les cheveux plus courts et déjà cette cicatrice à la lèvre qui fit que Nathan le reconnu instantanément. C'était bien Eliot… Soufflé par ce qu'il venait de confirmer même s'il le soupçonnait, Nathan avait du mal à détacher son regard de la photo. Au bout de quelques secondes, il regarda Sophie pour voir sa réaction et murmura.

\- C'est votre frère ?

\- Oui… C'est la dernière photo que j'ai de lui. Juste avant qu'il ne parte pour la Birmanie. Il apprenait la guitare à Amanda. Il avait un tel talent pour la musique…

Alexandra sourit et murmura en fixant la photo de son frère.

\- Je me souviens quand il avait apprit à jouer de la guitare seul et contre l'avis de notre père dans le grenier. Il pouvait y passer des heures… J'aimais tellement l'entendre chanter.

Mentionner ses souvenirs d'Eliot bouleversa la jeune femme qui fut à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Nathan et Sophie, eux, ne savaient plus que faire. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Mais, la jeune femme se reprit rapidement et releva la tête en reprenant son air fort et déterminé… un air qui les fit penser tout de suite à son frère.

\- Je veux faire tomber ces hommes Mr Ford. Je veux qu'ils paient pour mon petit frère et pour tous ceux qu'ils ont envoyés se faire tuer sans le moindre remord à l'autre bout du monde. Je sais que je suis proche du but et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont essayés de me tuer mais je refuse de laisser tomber. C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Nous allons vous aider.

Alexandra Carpenter tendit la photo à Nathan.

\- Alors prenez là. Je ne veux plus vivre dans l'incertitude.

...

Nathan et Sophie entrèrent dans le bureau où se trouvaient toujours Parker et Hardison. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient les attendre avec une certaine impatience. Nathan décida de ne pas les faire languir plus longtemps et tendit la photo à Hardison qui la prit et la détailla en reconnaissant son ami. Nathan se tourna vers les écrans.

\- Cette fois, plus de place au doute. Il faut qu'on le retrouve et vite. Quelque chose me dit qu'il sait pertinemment qui a voulu assassiner sa sœur et qu'il est partit seul régler ses comptes.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Sophie. Eliot est bien vivant. Pourquoi il n'a plus jamais donné signe de vie ?

\- La Birmanie… Murmura Nathan. Il n'est pas condamné à mort dans ce pays ?

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda Hardison avec un air intrigué.

\- Parce que je sais que tu as des dossiers sur tout le monde. Alors La Birmanie ?

\- Disons qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas mettre un pied là-bas pour le moment. Il y a un mandat international contre lui et oui, il y risque la peine de mort. Les autorités offrent même jusqu'à 500 000 dollars pour sa capture mort ou vif.

\- D'accord… Répondit Nathan en réfléchissant à haute voix. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement en Birmanie, mais quelque chose a mal tourné. Il faut à tous prix retrouver Eliot avant qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

\- Ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ajouta Sophie. Tu sais à quel point il peut foncer tête baissée quand quelque chose le touche.

La jeune femme était bouleversée par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir et elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la photo d'Eliot posée sur la table. A cette époque, son sourire était franc et ses yeux n'avaient pas encore cette lueur sombre qui ne le quittait jamais... A cette époque il était heureux... Sophie sentit son cœur se serrer, Eliot avait eu une vie compliquée, mais c'était peut-être l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui et surtout de l'aider à se sentir mieux.

...

Moins d'une heure plus tard, inquiet à l'idée de ce qui pouvait arriver à Eliot s'il se lançait seul à la poursuite de ceux qui menaçaient sa sœur, Nathan avait remonté la piste d'un général des Marines qui serai bien embêté si l'histoire des commandos fantômes devenaient officielle et sortait dans la presse. Nathan s'inquiétait pour Eliot. Sophie avait raison. La plupart du temps leur ami faisait preuve d'un sang froid étonnant sauf quand une personne à laquelle il tenait était en danger. Il se rappela de son coup de sang pour aider Aimee et de sa réaction quand Hardison avait était enterré vivant. Se rendre compte que sa sœur était en danger avait dû suffire à le mettre hors de lui. Nathan avait mit un peu de temps à localiser ce général, mais Eliot devait bien le connaître. Il espéra ne pas arriver trop tard.

Nathan arrivait à un entrepôt qu'il louait quand il entendit un bruit de bagarre. Il se figea et des types sortirent, montèrent dans une voiture et disparurent. Nathan entra en courant dans le hangar et repéra en une fraction de seconde un corps étendu sur le sol. Il sursauta.

\- Eliot !

Nathan se précipita vers son ami et arriva à sa hauteur au moment où ce dernier se redressait en grimaçant. Il posa la main sur son crâne et ses doigts se tâchèrent de quelques gouttes de sang. Il essaya de se relever et Nathan l'attrapa par un bras pour l'aider.

\- Eliot ! ça va ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste prit un coup sur la tête.

\- Tu veux aller à l'hôpital ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas le temps… Bougonna le jeune homme. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Eliot prit un air interloqué.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Eliot… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, marmonna le jeune homme en se tenant toujours l'arrière du crâne.

Nathan fit un pas vers lui.

\- C'est ta sœur.

\- De quoi ?

\- Cette avocate qui cherche à faire sortir de l'ombre l'histoire des commandos fantômes… C'est ta sœur Eliot.

Le jeune homme regarda fixement son ami et Nathan ressentit son malaise. Eliot paraissait surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'en rendent compte aussi vite.

\- Comment tu as… Commença Eliot sans finir sa question.

\- Plusieurs petites choses… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Je préfère régler mes problèmes seuls.

\- Elle te croit mort Eliot.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Je ne crois pas… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir disparu de sa vie du jour au lendemain ?

Eliot lança un regard sombre à son ami tout en posant sa main une nouvelle fois à l'arrière de son crâne. Nathan comprit que le jeune homme était gêné. Le chef d'équipe savait qu'il n'aimait pas parler de lui ou de son passé, mais Nathan savait aussi qu'il avait sans doute envie de se confier sans vraiment savoir comme s'y prendre. Eliot observa ses doigts tâchés de quelques gouttes de sang de plus et se redressa pour lui répondre en grognant.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment disparu. Je vais les voir dés que je peux mais… mais je reste à distance…

Nathan se rendit compte que son ami avait des sanglots dans la voix. Cette situation lui pesait. Nathan fit un pas dans sa direction et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à se reprendre. Eliot lutta contre ses larmes et continua d'une voix sourde.

\- Ils… Ils les ont menacés Nathan. Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger mais aujourd'hui ils ont tentés de l'assassiner… Et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

\- Attends… de qui tu me parles ? Qui les a menacés ? … Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en Birmanie ?

Eliot baissa les yeux, prouvant à son ami que ce qu'il venait de lui demander lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs mais, il ne répondit rien. Nathan était persuadé que parler de ce qu'il avait vécu ne pourrait que lui faire du bien et il se pencha vers lui tout en murmurant.

\- Eliot… Parle-moi…

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire…

Le jeune homme tenta de s'éloigner, mais Nathan le rattrapa par les épaules et se planta devant lui.

\- Non, ne fuis pas… Parle-moi Eliot.

Eliot redressa la tête vers son ami avec un regard sombre et Nathan lu aussi dans ses yeux une certaine souffrance.

\- De quoi tu veux que je te parle Nathan ? S'exclama Eliot en se dégageant de son étreinte…

Nathan le laissa faire et Eliot fit un demi-tour sur lui comme un fauve en cage. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se calmer puis, il s'immobilisa et fit un pas en avant vers Nathan.

\- Hein ? De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ? De la manière dont la mission a tournée au cauchemar ? Des renforts qui nous ont abandonnés ? Des hommes… Des amis que j'ai vu se faire massacrer à côté de moi sans pouvoir les aider ? Des quatre vingt huit jours passés au fin fond d'un cachot birman ?

Nathan comprit que ces souvenirs étaient douloureux en remarquant un léger tremblement dans la voix de son ami. Un tremblement qui se répercutait dans ses mains. Eliot prit un air un peu plus sombre et ajouta d'une voix sourde qui continuait à trembler légèrement.

\- Dis-moi Nathan ? De quoi tu veux que je te parle exactement ? De la prison ? Des interrogatoires ? Des séances de torture à répétition ? Ou des six mois de convalescence qu'il m'a fallu pour retrouver l'usage de mon bras gauche ?

Eliot se tut au bord des larmes et Nathan comprit à quel point le jeune homme était touché d'évoquer cet épisode. Le seul souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé suffisait à le bouleverser. Nathan sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose et doucement, il attira son ami dans ses bras. Eliot fut surprit par cet élan d'affection et se laissa faire. Il avait mal au crâne à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu et évoquer cette mission faisait remonter à la surface un certain nombre de cauchemars qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier. Nathan ne parla pas et le serra dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes, lui laissant le temps de se calmer. Eliot était toujours à fleur de peau mais, là c'était autre chose. Il mit presque cinq minutes pour se sentir mieux et Nathan attendit qu'il se calme. Quand se fut le cas, Eliot se dégagea des bras de Nathan avec un air gêné. Son ami fit semblant de ne pas le voir et lui demanda avec douceur.

\- Eliot… Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, mais maintenant dis moi qui a menacé de s'en prendre à ta famille.

Eliot prit une inspiration et murmura doucement.

\- Des têtes pensantes qui gèrent les commandos.

Il fit une pause et continua.

\- Tu comprends Nathan. Je connais des choses sur eux qu'ils préféreraient que je ne sache pas et… et le temps que je me sorte de là et que… que j'aille mieux ma sœur avait déjà lancé son enquête. Elle avait déjà fait des vagues et ils ont eu peur que nous les faisions tomber alors j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Je… Je suis désolé Eliot.

\- Ne le soit pas Nathan. De toute manière qu'est ce que j'aurais put lui apporter ? Regarde ce que je suis.

\- Tu es son frère et elle t'aime énormément.

\- Nathan…

Le jeune homme fit un volte face pour tenter de mettre fin à la conversation. Nathan respecta sa douleur et changea de sujet.

\- Allez viens… Ne restons pas ici…

Les deux amis sortirent du hangar.

\- Tu vas lui dire ? Demanda Nathan en lui ouvrant la portière avant de la voiture.

Eliot lui lança un regard en travers.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Que tu es en vie… Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Lui dire maintenant ne lui apporterait rien Nathan. Je ne veux pas la perturber elle ou sa famille.

\- Tu ne comprends pas donc pas que tu leur manques.

\- Mais comment tu veux que je revienne dans leurs vies maintenant ? Je ne veux pas leur faire du mal ! Ils me croient mort Nathan et… c'est bien mieux ainsi.

\- Je me demande pour qui ! Dans cette histoire vous souffrez tous ! … Alexandra n'arrête pas de se demander ce qui t'es arrivé et elle rêve secrètement que tu sois encore en vie même au fond d'une cellule quelque part !

Eliot prit un regard sombre et répondit avec sincérité.

\- Je ne m'en sens pas la force Nathan.

\- Tu préfères les regarder vivre de loin ? Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait te faire du bien à toi aussi ?

Eliot préféra mettre fin à la discussion en montant dans la voiture tout en se tenant toujours l'arrière du crâne. Nathan comprit qu'ils termineraient cette conversation plus tard et que pour l'instant il fallait qu'il s'occupe du coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Le trajet en voiture débuta dans un silence de plomb. Nathan attendit quelques secondes et jeta un coup d'œil à Eliot.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Le coup sur la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une éraflure.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Je te connais Eliot.

\- Oui, ce n'est rien.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire une tour par un hôpital… Juste au moins pour faire un scanner. On ne sait jamais.

\- Pas la peine. J'en ai vu d'autre.

\- D'accord. Mais tu as saigné quand même.

\- A la tête ça saigne toujours beaucoup pour pas grand-chose.

\- Bien.

Nathan n'en rajouta pas plus. Il sentait bien qu'Eliot était mal à l'aise et ça lui faisait mal. Son ami avait une part d'ombre et de souffrance dont il aurait tant aimé le soulager mais, c'était compliqué parce qu'il aurait dû se montrer en état de faiblesse et Eliot refusait de se montrer faible, c'était une question de survie plus que de fierté mal placée et Nathan le respectait.

...

Nathan se gara à proximité du Rory's et ils descendirent ensemble de la voiture. Ce fut à cet instant précis que la porte du bar s'ouvrit et qu'Alexandra en sortit. Elle monta les marches avec agilité. Eliot la remarqua immédiatement et se figea. Il savait que Nathan ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais le jeune homme ne se sentait pas prés à la retrouver. Il serait incapable de lui parler. Le simple fait de la voir de l'autre côté de la rue suffisait à le bouleverser. Eliot aurait tant aimé traverser la rue en courant et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il refusait de la mettre en danger. Le jeune homme était en train de réfléchir quand il remarqua une voiture foncer dans la direction de sa sœur. Le sang d'Eliot ne fit qu'un tour en comprenant qu'elle allait se faire abattre. Eliot sursauta et hurla tout en courant dans sa direction.

\- Lexie ! Couche-toi !

De l'autre côté de la rue, Alexandra se figea brutalement sur place. Elle venait d'entendre quelqu'un hurler son surnom, un surnom qu'une seule personne dans sa vie avait employée... une personne qui avait disparue depuis tellement longtemps… une personne qu'elle croyait morte… La jeune femme se figea et vit un homme courir vers elle.

\- Lexie ! Hurla une seconde fois Eliot pour tenter de la prévenir du danger imminent qui la guettait.

Le jeune homme plongea sur sa sœur au moment où la voiture qu'il avait repéré arrivait à sa hauteur. Le canon d'une arme sortit par la fenêtre et des coups de feu claquèrent au moment où le frère et la sœur roulèrent au sol. La voiture s'éloigna et Nathan courut en direction de son ami et sa sœur. Il venait de comprendre que quelque chose de grave venait de se dérouler et il était inquiet. Sous les tirs des assassins employés pour éliminer la jeune femme, Alexandra et Eliot avaient roulés tous les deux au sol. La jeune femme aperçut la voiture tourner au coin de la rue et comprit que le danger était passé. Elle se redressa un peu. Elle avait tellement eu peur qu'elle tremblait encore, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait pour l'instant. Un homme avait surgit de nulle part. Un homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie, mais elle se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Eliot était toujours à moitié allongé sur sa sœur et ne bougeait pas. Alexandra se redressa en continuant à trembler. Ses mains et son t-shirt était tâchés de sang, mais ce n'était pas le sien. La jeune femme tenta d'arrêter ses tremblements pendant qu'elle repoussait les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de l'homme qui venait de la sauver. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent. Il avait quelques années de plus, mais elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Eliot… Non…

Car c'était bien le visage de son frère qu'elle venait de découvrir sous les mèches de cheveux qu'elle venait d'écarter du visage de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Les yeux clos, il ne bougeait pas et la jeune femme comprit douloureusement que c'était son sang qu'elle avait sur les mains. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, mais lui… Un désespoir et une rage sans nom s'emparèrent d'Alexandra pendant qu'elle se redressait pour se mettre à genoux à ses côtés. Tout en ne pouvant toujours pas s'arrêter de trembler, elle se pencha au dessus de lui et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Eliot… Mais ce n'est pas possible… Eliot ! … Eliot !

Mais son frère avait été blessé dans la fusillade et il était inconscient. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui répondre. Alexandra se sentit terrifié. Ce fut à cet instant que Nathan les rejoignit à grandes enjambées. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper ce qui venait de se passer mais, il avait comprit que son ami avait prit une balle pour sa sœur et il se jeta à ses genoux en luttant contre l'inquiétude qui venait de s'emparer de lui.

\- Eliot ! Non !

En entendant Nathan appeler son frère, Alexandra leva les yeux vers lui et la surprise put se lire sur son visage.

\- Mais… Mr Ford vous…

Trop bouleversée, l'avocate ne termina pas sa question et Nathan ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Il était lui aussi bien trop inquiet pour son ami. Nathan souleva avec précaution Eliot pour le prendre dans ses bras. La balle l'avait touchée dans le dos du côté gauche ne manquant son cœur de seulement quelques centimètres, mais perforant son poumon. Une boule d'angoisse lui noua la gorge. Pour se rassurer, il fit glisser ses doigts dans son cou pour sentir son pouls. Il était faible et filant mais de plus en plus rapide. Eliot était gravement blessé. Il avait besoin de soin rapidement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'alerté par le bruit de la fusillade le reste de l'équipe sortit en courant du café. Ils découvrirent la scène et Sophie poussa un cri.

\- Non ! Eliot !

La belle brune se jeta auprés de Nathan qui tenait Eliot sur ses genoux. Il y avait tellement de sang. Sophie se pencha sur son ami.

\- Eliot !

Mais elle comprit qu'il était inconscient.

\- Oh mon Dieu Nathan que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie… Répondit Alexandra en larme. On m'a tiré dessus Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté dans ce bar ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté dans ce bar ?

Alexandra prit la main d'Eliot dans la sienne et murmura d'une voix brisée pleine de larmes.

\- Eli… Je t'en prie non… Ne meurs pas… Eli… Pas maintenant… Pas comme ça…

La jeune femme se pencha à son tour sur son frère tout en tremblant. Nathan avait eu le réflexe de compresser sa blessure et Alexandra s'allongea à moitié sur lui en pleurant. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et continua

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Ne me fais pas ça… Ne meurs pas… Je t'en supplie… Ne me fais pas ça… Eli… Ne me fais pas ça… Mon petit frère… Pas pour me protéger… Tu l'as déjà bien assez fait ! Mon Dieu Eli… Respire ! Je t'en supplie, respire…

Nathan releva la tête vers Hardison qui venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés avec Parker et lui demanda.

\- Tu as appelé une ambulance ?

\- Elle est en route.

\- Bien…

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il est en vie… Lui répondit Nathan.

Hardison comprit que son ami était sérieusement blessé et lutta contre son angoisse. La sœur d'Eliot était tellement bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Il ne voulait pas amplifier son angoisse. Parker prit la main d'Hardison pour se rassurer. Nathan continuait de compresser la blessure d'Eliot qui était toujours inconscient. Il savait que l'ambulance devait faire vite. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il le sentait faiblir.

...

Quelques minutes après l'ambulance arriva et Eliot fut transporté à l'hôpital. Nathan regarda sa sœur monter avec lui et se tourna vers Hardison.

\- Récupère les images des caméras de surveillance de la rue. Ils ont voulut l'abattre. Je veux ces types.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul…

Nathan hocha la tête et monta lui aussi avec son ami. Les filles suivirent l'ambulance dans leur voiture.

...

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, les trois amis et la sœur d'Eliot attendaient de ses nouvelles quand Hardison les rejoignit. A leurs expressions, il comprit que le jeune homme n'était pas encore sortit du bloc et vint s'asseoir à côté de Parker qui était bouleversée. Il la serra contre lui et la jeune fille se mit à pleurer en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Alexandra, quand à elle, s'était assise sur une chaise à l'écart des autres. La jeune femme pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle était bouleversée et Nathan comprenait aisément pourquoi. En une fraction de seconde, elle avait subit deux chocs. Elle venait de retrouver son frère… ce frère qu'elle pensait mort depuis des années, mais elle pouvait déjà le perdre sans avoir même eu le temps de lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui. Nathan se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire et il imaginait ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser traverser ça seule.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Il est solide…

La jeune femme se tourna dans sa direction et Nathan put lire de la colère au fond de ses yeux. Alexandra lui dit sèchement.

\- Vous le savez parce que vous le connaissez bien j'imagine Mr Ford, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, je le connais depuis longtemps mais ça fait quatre ans maintenant que nous travaillons véritablement ensemble.

\- Ah oui ! Quatre ans ! … Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me le dire ? Dites-moi, vous le saviez quand je suis venu vous voir ? ça vous a amusé de me voir pleurer ?

\- Calmez-vous… Je comprends votre douleur.

\- Vous croyez ! Je suis venu vous voir ! Je vous aie ouvert mon cœur et vous … vous deviez bien rire !

\- Non, Alexandra je n'irais jamais rire devant autant de souffrance… et je ne savais pas que vous étiez la sœur d'Eliot… De toute manière, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une sœur… Un neveu oui parce que ça lui a échappé un jour dans une discussion, mais je ne savais pas si ça venait d'une sœur ou d'un frère.

\- Je croyais que vous connaissiez bien mon frère.

\- C'est vrai… Je le connais… Il est mon ami... Mais, il est tellement discret sur sa vie privée ou sur son passé. Il n'en parle jamais… Maintenant je commence à comprendre pourquoi… S'il se met à nous en parler, il va nous montrer que ça le fait souffrir et Eliot refuse de montrer ses failles ou ses souffrances. Il garde tout pour lui.

Alexandra esquissa un léger sourire.

\- C'est vrai… ça lui ressemble ça…

La jeune femme se tut avant de reprendre.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ?

\- Non…

\- Mais soyez honnête avec moi quand vous m'avez demandé la photo vous saviez que c'était lui n'est ce pas ?

\- Je m'en doutais…

\- Mais comment ?

\- Eh bien… Je dois avouer que cette histoire de commando fantôme m'avait traversé l'esprit pour comprendre Eliot et son passé. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, mais dans les certitudes que j'ai sur Eliot je sais qu'il a travaillé pour le gouvernement, mais en même temps c'est quelqu'un de rechercher donc ça ne pouvait pas être officiel. Il a clairement une formation militaire, mais aucun tatouage de commando. Il pratique et mélange plusieurs techniques de combat alors que chaque corps d'armée a toujours un art martial de prédilection.

\- Vous n'en avez jamais parlé avec lui ?

\- Parfois… mais il a l'art de se refermer sur lui-même pour éviter de parler. Il n'est pas du genre à se confier.

\- Mais tout ça ne fait pas le lien avec moi.

\- L'idée d'un possible lien entre lui et votre frère disparu est venue après. Ne le prenez pas mal mais pour éviter les pièges nous faisons toujours une petite enquête sur nos clients et j'ai bloqué sur le nom de votre fils : Eliot. J'ai remarqué qu'il était né après la disparition de votre frère et j'ai pensé que vous l'aimiez suffisamment pour vouloir donner son prénom à votre fils. En plus, vous venez de l'Oklahoma et c'est bien la seule chose que je sache vraiment sur Eliot. J'avais été aussi frappé par une certaine ressemblance physique d'abord avec vous, mais surtout avec votre fille aînée. J'ai eu une intuition. J'ai demandé votre nom de jeune fille et l'ordinateur à répondu Spencer. Ce qui fait que dans les faits votre fils pourrait s'appeler Eliot Spencer… Ce ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.

\- Vous avez une bonne intuition Mr Ford. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand vous êtes revenu ?

\- Eh bien... Au départ, Eliot devait venir au rendez-vous avec moi. Nous sommes rentrés tous les deux dans le bar et c'est après qu'il a décidé de ne pas venir. Je n'avais pas comprit qu'il avait dû vous reconnaître. Après j'ai eu du mal à le retrouver. C'est mon ami. Je voulais lui en parler avant. Vous comprenez ?

\- Je comprends…Admit la jeune femme visiblement moins furieuse après les associés de son frère.

Nathan posa une main rassurante sur son genoux. Ce fut à cet instant que le médecin s'approcha d'eux pour donner des nouvelles d'Eliot. Le jeune homme avait survécu à l'opération mais il était encore faible et pendant 48 heures ses jours seraient encore en danger. Alexandra lutta une nouvelle fois contre ses larmes et parvint à obtenir du médecin le droit de rester avec lui. Elle venait de le retrouver elle refusait de le perdre de nouveau.

...

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Alexandra était assise auprès du lit de son frère. Maintenu dans un coma artificiel, Eliot paraissait faible et elle savait que même si le médecin ne s'était pas voulu alarmant, le jeune homme était encore loin d'être tiré d'affaire. L'avocate n'était pas seule dans la chambre. Il était tard et il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Dans un coin de la pièce Parker et Hardison assis sur une banquette s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans le dos d'Alexandra, Nathan entra en tenant deux gobelets de café. Il en tendit un à Sophie qui n'osait pas se rapprocher du lit et se tourna vers Alexandra qui tenait la main d'Eliot dans la sienne. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'hôpital la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et tant de désespoir bouleversait Nathan qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour la soulager un peu.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que Sophie vous ramène à mon appartement pour vous reposer un peu ? Vous avez l'air de manquer de sommeil.

\- Non… je ne veux pas le laisser seul… encore une fois…

\- Alexandra, je vous promets de vous appeler à la minute même où il y a du nouveau.

\- Et si jamais il meurt alors que je ne suis pas là ? … Non, je refuse de le laisser. Je… J'ai mis des années à le retrouver… Je ne supporterais pas qu'il meurt sans que je lui tienne la main pour lui dire à quel point je l'aime mon petit frère.

\- Il ne va pas mourir…

\- Et comment vous pouvez en être sûr ? Demanda Alexandra en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

Nathan pensa à sa douleur et ne lui dit rien. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer tout en ajoutant d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt… Ce n'est pas juste… Tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui je lui dois, mais moi j'ai été incapable de le protéger et… et c'était pourtant moi l'aînée. Ça aurait dut être mon rôle… Ce n'est pas juste…

Alexandra termina dans un sanglot et se remit à pleurer. Nathan comprit qu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Son regard se posa sur Sophie et après avoir lancé un deuxième coup d'œil en direction d'Eliot toujours inconscient, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la consoler en murmurant.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Alexandra… ça va aller…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas Mr Ford, pleura la jeune femme. Je n'ai jamais joué mon rôle de sœur aînée… Je n'ai jamais su le protéger… C'était pourtant mon rôle… Nous avons quatre ans d'écart. Notre mère … Notre mère est morte quand j'avais sept ans et Eliot à peine trois. Elle… Elle a eu un terrible accident de voiture.

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt pour tenter de se contrôler et se mit lutter contre ses larmes.

\- Je me souviendrais toujours de cette fichue journée… C'est celle qui a brisé notre vie… C'était un 12 novembre… Il ne faisait pas très chaud. Ma mère ramenait notre frère aîné de son match de base-ball et… et un chauffeur de camion ivre leur a grillé un feu. Il les a percuté et... Ils sont morts sur le coup tous les deux…

Evoquer ses effroyables souvenirs faisaient mal à la jeune femme qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Nathan et Sophie ne dirent rien et la laissèrent parler. Ils avaient compris qui lui fallait des gens à qui se confier. Alors, ils l'écoutèrent même s'ils étaient gênés parce que les confidences de la jeune femme leur en apprenait sur Eliot... ça leur apprenait des choses que le jeune homme ne leur avait jamais dit et ils ne savaient pas s'il avait envie que ses amis apprennent autant de chose sur lui. Tout en racontant son histoire, Alexandra tenait fermement la main de son frère toujours inconscient.

\- Cet accident… Ce stupide accident a tout détruit ! Il a détruit notre famille. Il a détruit notre père... Il s'en est tellement voulu. Ce jour là… Le jour de cet accident notre père devait aller les chercher au stade mais, il a dut partir à cause d'une réunion de travail pour la boutique et... et il a toujours pensé qu'ils auraient put s'en sortir s'il avait été avec eux. Après cela, il a enchaîné les dépressions, il s'est mit à boire… Il est devenu alcoolique et il a fini par faire fuir une partie de ses clients… Il n'avait plus envie d'ouvrir la boutique… Il est resté à la maison pendant des jours, sans sortir, et il a continué à boire de plus en plus. Il… J'ai vu mon père s'enfoncer et se détruire lentement chaque jour un peu plus ! Il était tellement mal qu'il… qu'il a fini par devenir violent.

Alexandra marqua une courte pause pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Elle était de plus en plus bouleversée. Tous ces souvenirs lui faisaient tellement de mal. Nathan se sentait mal à l'aise. Les confidences d'Alexandra donnait des indications sur l'enfance d'Eliot et lui permettait de comprendre certaines de ces réactions. Mais, il savait aussi que son ami n'aurait pas voulu que son équipe le sache. Dans un geste d'affection non calculé, Nathan posa une main sur le bras d'Eliot. Alexandra se calma un peu et reprit d'une voix triste et éraillée.

\- Au fil des jours c'est devenu de pire en pire. Dés que nous ne faisions pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait les coups pleuvaient… Notre vie est devenue un vrai enfer.

Alexandra marqua une nouvelle pause et jeta un coup d'œil à Eliot. Elle lui caressa doucement la main dans un geste affectueux. Sophie et Nathan se regardèrent. Les deux amis du jeune homme comprirent que la réaction de celui-ci face aux enfants maltraités avait bel et bien un raison profondément ancré en lui et Nathan trouva que c'était injuste. Plus il connaissait Eliot, plus il en apprenait sur lui et plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait souffert pendant toute sa vie. Nathan comprenait de mieux en mieux son côté sombre, secret et agressif. A un moment donné, on ne pouvait répondre à la violence que par la violence. Alexandra continuait de pleurer, mais trouva la force de continuer.

\- Au fil des ans, ça c'est vraiment empiré… Dés qu'il a été plus grand, Eliot a toujours voulu me protéger et… et il a reçu tellement de coups à ma place… un jour quand il avait dix ans mon père a tapé si fort qu'il lui a coupé la lèvre…

Les doigts de la jeune fille se posèrent sur la cicatrice qu'Eliot avait à la lèvre. Nathan pensait jusqu'alors qu'elle lui venait de l'une de ses missions, mais comprendre qu'elle lui avait été faite par son propre père lui fit mal. Alexandra continua son histoire.

\- A 16 ans j'ai rencontré Ted. Je sortais en douce la nuit pour le rejoindre. Je crois que dés notre rencontre j'avais déjà comprit qu'il serait l'homme de ma vie…

A l'évocation de son mari, un sourire furtif éclaira le visage de la jeune femme qui reprit rapidement son air sombre. Elle caressa la joue de son frère et continua à voix basse.

\- Eliot savait que ça me faisait du bien d'être avec Ted alors, il me couvrait la plupart du temps quand je sortais pour le rejoindre en cachette. Ça a duré un an… Un an de pur bonheur mais, un jour notre père a comprit. Quand je suis rentré j'ai … La jeune femme conclut en pleurant.

\- J'ai dû appeler les urgences… C'était horrible ! … J'ai cru que cette fois il l'avait tué et c'était ma faute… Il… Il n'avait que 13 ans… Comment peut-on cogner un enfant de 13 ans jusqu'à lui faire perdre connaissance ?… C'était de ma faute…

Dans son dos, Nathan entendit un léger sanglot et se rendit compte que Sophie venait elle aussi de se mettre à pleurer, bouleversée par ce que leur racontait la sœur d'Eliot sur leur enfance. Sophie aimait beaucoup Eliot et, imaginer ce qu'il avait dut endurer dés son plus jeune âge lui faisait mal. Alexandra caressa la joue de son frère.

\- Après ça, notre père a tout fait pour que je laisse tomber Ted mais, Eliot m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui laisse ce pouvoir. Il avait déjà comprit que Ted était la seule porte de sortie que je pouvais avoir. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'est mit à pratiquer l'aïkido après les cours au collège. Il faut dire que nous avions tendance à multiplier les activités pour rentrer le plus tard possible à la maison.

Elle marqua une légère pause supplémentaire et continua.

\- Il m'a convaincu de ne pas le laisser tomber et je me suis accroché à mon amour. J'ai continué à voir Ted en cachette malgré ce que pouvait dire mon père. Quand j'ai eu 19 ans, je suis entré à l'université. Mon père a tout fait pour m'en empêcher. Il voulait me garder à la maison pour que je m'occupe de la cuisine, du ménage et de la maison mais j'ai eu une bourse et il a comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de partir. Pour essayer de me retenir il a levé la main sur moi. Il voulait me faire changer d'envie par tous les moyens mais, Eliot ne l'a pas laissé faire. Il s'est interposé… Je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie. Mon petit frère… Il venait tout juste d'avoir 15 ans. Mon père a voulu lui mettre une gifle comme d'habitude mais, Eliot n'était plus le même…

La jeune femme serra la main de son frère et fit glisser ses doigts dans une des mèches de ses cheveux.

\- Ce jour là… C'est la première fois qu'il s'est défendu… Vraiment défendu… Il a passé une volée à notre père et je me rappel avoir été obligé de l'arrêter. A partir de ce jour mon père ne nous a plus jamais battus. Je crois qu'il a eu peur de mon frère ou qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il avait été trop loin. J'ai pu aller à l'université et je me suis fait émanciper… J'ai quitté la maison mais, j'ai laissé Eliot seul avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour prendre un appartement… Alors... Je l'ai abandonné deux ans. Quand j'ai eu 21 ans, nous nous sommes mariés avec Ted. Nous avons prit un appartement et j'ai aidé Eliot à s'émanciper lui aussi de la tutelle de notre père… Je… Je voulais qu'il vienne vivre avec nous avant de trouver un boulot dans un restaurant ou dans un ranch mais, il a préféré s'engager dans l'armée… Je ne l'ai pas empêché…

Alexandra se tut et continua à pleurer.

\- Pendant un temps j'ai même cru que ça irait mieux pour lui mais j'ai vite comprit que je m'étais trompé…. Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il soit aussi doué pour le combat et pour la survie ? Pourquoi ces types l'ont envoyés dans ces fichus commandos fantômes sans se soucier de sa famille ? … Pendant toute notre enfance je n'ai pas pu le protéger et une fois qu'il a réussie à échapper à notre père… je n'ai pas pu le protéger non plus de ce qui lui a fais l'armée… Ce n'est pas normal… C'est moi l'aîné. J'aurais dû prendre soin de lui. … pas l'inverse…

Alexandra prit une inspiration et continua.

\- Je sais qu'il ne devait pas me dire qu'il avait été enrôlé dans ces commandos fantômes mais, on était si proche. J'ai comprit qu'il me cachait quelque chose alors il me l'a avoué... Lors d'une mission au Proche Orient, il a prit une balle dans le genoux gauche et une dans la cuisse… Son artère fémorale a été touchée et il a faillit mourir en se vidant de son sang. Mais, mon petit frère, a toujours eu un instinct de survie exceptionnel… Il a rampé pendant 12 km avant de retrouver une partie de son unité. Il a été évacué et il lui a fallut six mois de convalescence… Il avait 20 ans… Vous imaginez Mr Ford ? S'il n'avait pas été émancipé, il n'aurait pas été considéré comme majeur. Il n'aurait pas pu voter mais, il était assez âgé pour mourir… Ces six mois de récupération, il les a passés chez moi… C'est paradoxal parce que j'ai tellement eu peur qu'il se fasse tuer, mais en même temps j'étais si contente de l'avoir à la maison… Amanda avait deux ans. Il s'en est tellement occupé… J'étais si heureuse… C'est vrai que vous avez raison Mr Ford…Elle lui ressemble tellement… Il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir l'impression de ne pas être à côté de ma fille mais de mon frère tellement je les trouve similaires dans certaines attitudes. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que pendant ces six mois. Il était enfin avec moi et Ted. Mais Eliot s'est rétabli et il a finit par repartir en mission. Il passait à la maison de temps en temps. C'est lui qui a acheté sa première guitare à Amanda. Il est revenu le plus régulièrement qu'il pouvait pendant quatre ans et un jour…on me l'a arraché…

La jeune femme se tut et se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Nathan se sentit mal. Il ne savait pas comment la consoler. Dans son dos, Sophie se leva et sortit de la chambre pour pleurer dans le couloir, profondément touchée par ce que la jeune femme venait de raconter. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'Eliot avait eu une enfance difficile mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il ait pu souffrir à ce point. Nathan la suivit des yeux et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alexandra pour lui prouver qu'il comprenait sa douleur. La jeune femme cessa de pleurer et s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

\- Il travaille depuis longtemps avec vous ?

\- Ça va faire quatre ans…

\- Il… Il est comment ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Ça fait douze ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne suis pas sûr de le connaître maintenant…

\- Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas un problème…

\- Moi non…

\- Bien sûr que si…

\- Il fait quoi dans votre équipe ?

Nathan eu un rapide sourire qu'il perdit en posant les yeux sur son ami livide et inconscient.

\- Il nous protège… Il nous sert de garde du corps et s'assure que personne n'a de problèmes… ça vous étonne ?

Cette fois ce fut Alexandra qui eu un rapide sourire. Elle pressa la main de son frère.

\- Non… C'est dans sa nature…

\- Il a aussi un certains dons pour jouer des rôles variés mais ça c'est la mauvaise influence de Sophie, ajouta Nathan pour tenter de détendre la jeune femme.

\- Ça aussi c'est lui... Eliot est bien plus intelligent que les gens le pensent aux premiers abords…

\- Et il en joue, conclut Nathan.

Alexandra caressa de nouveau la joue d'Eliot.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas si changé que ça…

\- Non… C'est toujours votre frère… Vous vous en rendrez compte quand il se réveillera.

Nathan décida de laisser la jeune femme avec son frère et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Sophie qui était assise sur une chaise dans le couloir pour pleurer sans la gêner. En voyant Nathan, elle s'essuya les yeux et attendit qu'il s'asseye à ses côtés.

\- C'est horrible Nathan… Que ce soit Parker, Hardison ou moi nous avons tous choisi la vie que nous voulions mener mais Eliot… Il a subi toute sa vie… Personne ne lui a jamais vraiment laissé le choix… Il a passé son temps à recevoir des coups… à souffrir… Comment veux-tu qu'il dorme plus de 90 minutes par nuit avec tout ce qu'il a vécu ? Est-ce que tu imagines les images qui peuvent passer dans sa tête quand il tente de fermer les yeux ? Il a perdu son frère, sa mère… Son père le battait et a faillit le tuer… Il a tenté de protéger sa sœur toute sa vie… Il a voulu entrer dans l'armée pour retrouver des cadres et se sentir utile… il a fini dans les commandos fantômes… Et eux… l'armée de son propre pays, ils se sont contentés de l'effacer…

Sophie se tut quelques secondes.

\- Tout ça explique cette colère sous-jacente en lui…

\- Je sais, dit Nathan… C'est sans doute pour ça aussi qu'il est devenu si proche d'Hardison ou de Parker…

\- Hardison ou Parker ? Le reprit Sophie. Ouvre les yeux, il serait prêt à se faire tuer pour toi aussi Nathan.

\- De quoi ?

\- Eliot est attaché à chacun d'entre nous. Il te parait peut-être plus proche de Parker et Hardison, mais il se ferait tuer pour toi sans aucune hésitation… C'est pour ça qu'il le prend mal quand tu lui fais parfois des réflexions désagréables.

\- Je sais…

Nathan baissa les yeux et ajouta.

\- Et si jamais il ne se réveillait pas Sophie ? Il est tellement faible. Sa blessure est si grave.

\- Ne pense pas à ça…

\- Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ? Regarde-le…

\- Il va vivre Nathan…

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Parce que je n'imagine pas que ça puisse finir de cette manière… Il a déjà tellement souffert… Il ne peut pas mourir avant d'avoir la chance de retrouver sa sœur.

...

L'angoisse de ses amis était réelle mais Sophie avait raison, Eliot était quelqu'un de solide. Il se battait pour survivre depuis des années et son talent combatif pouvait le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Eliot survécu aux 48 heures de danger et son état s'améliora lentement pendant que ces amis enquêtaient sur celui qui avait pu leur tirer dessus.

Alexandra était seule avec son frère dans sa chambre. Ses amis étaient partit pour enquêter, mais la jeune femme avait refusée de le laisser seule. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle sentit les doigts de son frère frémirent doucement. Elle sursauta et se redressa en s'exclamant.

\- Eliot !

Elle se pencha sur son frère et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Les doigts du jeune homme bougèrent une nouvelle fois et il cligna doucement des yeux avant de reprendre doucement connaissance. Alexandra essuya ses larmes et lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Eli…

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et les referma. Certes, il reprenait connaissance mais il se sentait si faible. Ce fut à cet instant que les infirmières entrèrent dans la salle. Elles demandèrent à la jeune femme d'attendre dehors pendant qu'elles s'occupaient du jeune homme. Puis, Alexandra fut à nouveau autorisée à revenir dans la chambre d'Eliot. Se sentant sur un petit nuage, la jeune femme s'approcha du lit et prit avec délicatesse la main de son frère. Eliot dévisagea sa sœur qui lui souriait. Rassemblant une partie de ses forces, il murmura d'une voix encore très faible.

\- Lexie…

\- Eliot, ne parle pas. Tu es encore trop faible. Je reste prés de toi. Je ne m'en irais plus.

Le jeune homme décida qu'elle avait raison. Il se tut et se contenta de serrer plus fort la main de sa sœur, heureux de la sentir auprès de lui. La jeune femme lui sourit et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Elle avait attendu tellement de temps pour faire ce simple geste. Restant penché au dessus de son frère, elle lui murmura avec amour.

\- Ferme les yeux Eli, repose-toi. Je reste prêt de toi. Je dois juste prévenir tes amis. Ils étaient si inquiets…

Eliot avait mal, il se sentait faible et c'était plutôt désagréable, mais le simple fait de la sentir à côté de lui boostait ses forces et il avait tellement envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en sentait encore incapable. Il serra doucement la main de Lexie et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. La jeune femme lui sourit avec amour et caressa sa joue avant de lui déposer un deuxième baiser sur le front.

\- Je reste prés de toi…

Eliot ferma doucement les yeux. Avec sa sœur à ses côtés, il sentait mieux. Pour la première fois depuis douze ans, il se sentait apaisé. Il était si heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui, même s'il savait que pour l'instant il ne pourrait pas la protéger si celui qui avait tenté de la tuer voulait récidiver. Toutefois, il savait que Nathan ne les laisseraient pas faire. Il se sentait tellement fatigué.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **Voilà la fin de la première partie. Dites moi si vous avez envie que je continue. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**


End file.
